ilvgproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the main antagonist of The Toad Show series as well as a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. Biography Born in Brooklyn, New York, as a kid all Mario wanted to be was to a heroic movie star. Sadly, his dream failed when he found out he wasn't physically fit to be a movie star. So he teamed up with his younger brother, Luigi, and created a dinky plumbing service known as Super Mario Bros. Plumbing. He spent twenty years in the buisness until he and his brother took on a job that would change their lives. A man called telling them his Green toilet was acting up. When the brothers went to investigate they got sucked into the toilet and entered the mushroom kingdom. They came just in time too, as the Princess was just being kidnapped by the evil Bowser. He defeated Bowser, saved the Princess, and became the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario continuously saved her and Bowser was constantly defeated. The power and fame of his heroic antics went to Mario's head and he became arrogant and narssassistic. Personality The Toad Show and Original Toadal Drama Island. Mario is shown to be extremely arrogant and manipulative. He will say and do anything to get his way, even going as far as to threaten peoples lives. His three best friends are Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi, but all three hate him (exept Peach). Mario is also exessively impatient and easily annoyed. He is even annoyied by the universally loved Petey Piranha. Mario cannot take pressure and will crack under extreme stress. When stressed his voice will become very high pitched and squealy. Despite him saving the Princess numerous times, Mario is no hero. Elimination (TDIR) He was eliminated in episode 9. He had caused severe tension among his fellow teammates. Also, he forced his teammates off the island that was ready to explode, however it did explode resulting in the Screaming Star Sprites to lose (as they lost all their money in the explosion). Toad was the only one happy with this (as all this drama will make his paycheck huge). When it came down to him and Bowser, he was voted off. Before he shot out of the canon, he attempted to warn the others that Mimi is evil and that he didn't like someone, however he was cut off, when he was shot out the cannon, before could say who. Trivia *Mario is one of the few characters to appear in every episode of The Toad Show, The others are Toad, Bowser, Toadette, Trooper, and Steve. *Mario has caused 7 out of 8 eliminations in the original Toadal Drama series, BJ, Birdo, Toadsworth, E.gadd, Waluigi, Wario, and Daisy, But one can debate he didn't truely cause Wario's for Wario was not voted off, he quit. *Mario commonly dies in all of his appearences on The Toad Show. *His favorite food is spaghetti. *Mario cannot make a bad game. Wait a second... *Mario is slightly smarter than a large amount of characters on The Toad Show and Total Drama Island. *Ironically Mario and Luigi's teams are represented by their colors. Mario is red and the Screaming Shy Guys logo is as well. Likewise, Luigi is green and so is the Killer Koopas logo. Quotes *"Hello, everybody. I just want you all to know that I will kick your butts, take the winnings, and buy video games with me in them. No hard feelings." *"Get off the pier or I'm going to push you into the water!" *"Shut your mouth!" *"Get this fat living weed off of me!" *"You guys voted me off over that tub of lard?!" Category:Antagonists Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Toadal Drama Contestants Category:Original Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Screaming Shy Guys Category:Humans Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario's Alliance Category:Twins Category:Toadal drama island returns